High Above
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Why did he always let Bobby strong arm him into these situations? Warning: Mild Slash


Author: veiledndarkness

Title: High Above

Rating: PG-13

Pairing (if any, or gen): Bobby/Jack

Summary: Why did he always let Bobby strong arm him into these situations?

Warnings: Not mine, no profit made, no harm intended.

For the prompt **Independence Day** at **fourbrothers100**

xx

Jack had a deep seeded fear of heights. So when the Ferris wheel that Bobby had dragged him onto, shuddered to a stop, Jack figured that it was just his kind of luck. The small carnival, with rides and games, just outside the city, on the 4th of July, how bad could it be, he'd rationalized to himself. With a white knuckled grip, Jack leaned a little to the side, the ground teasingly far from them.

"Shit," he moaned. "I knew it, I knew this would happen."

"Knew what? So we stopped for a minute, big deal," Bobby sat back in the bucket seat. "Christ, Jackie, we're not that fuckin' high up."

Jack chanced another look over the side, paling considerably. "It's high enough."

Bobby offered him the bag of cotton candy he'd been carrying. "Don't be sucha pussy, Jackie. We're gonna move soon enough. Here, eat some sugar, that'll take your mind off this spinning wheel of doom, yeah?"

"Fucker," Jack snatched the bag from him, settling for a mild glare and mouthful of spun sugar. "You know I hate heights. I've always hated them."

Bobby snuck a piece of blue cotton candy and licked the fluffy bit off his thumb. "Best way to conquer your fears is to do them head on."

"You're nuts," Jack edged closer to Bobby. It hadn't escaped him that their seat was at the highest point of the Ferris wheel.

Bobby slipped an arm around Jack, tugging him to his side. Jack yelped, the seat rocking ever so slightly with the wind and the movements they made. "Bobby! Don't…fuck, I'm gonna have a heart attack!" Jack clutched Bobby's upper arm, hanging on for dear life.

"Pfft, drama queen," Bobby snorted. He braced his foot along the base of the seat and gripped the safety bar in front of them. He rocked the seat a little, smirking at the very girly shriek that Jack let out.

"Stop…Stop, God, I hate you, Bobby!!"

"Aw, you don't really mean that," Bobby drawled. "I think you're trying to tell me how much you love bein' trapped up here with me."

Jack shook his head and yelped again when the wheel shuddered harder than before. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die," he mumbled, burying his face in Bobby's neck.

Bobby chuckled and hugged him. He pressed a kiss to Jack's messy hair. "Nah, not very likely, I mean, the odds are really fucking slim that either of us will die on a ride. And this just proves that you shouldn't be watching scary movies. I told you, Final Destination 3 was only a movie and a kinda shitty one at that."

"But it could happen," Jack muttered stubbornly into Bobby's neck, his warm breath ghosting over his skin.

Bobby shivered. "You're not a little boy, Jackie. Not everythin' in the movies is real."

"I know that." Jack popped one eye open. "An' I can watch whatever the fuck I want. I'm nineteen now!"

"Uh huh, still stubborn as all hell but I like that about you." Bobby offered him another puff of cotton candy.

Jack flicked his tongue out, licking the piece clean off Bobby's fingers. "You're still an ass for scarin' me."

Bobby rubbed his thumb along Jack's cheek, tracing the smooth skin. Jack leaned into the touch, his eyes closing at the familiar feel of Bobby's roughened fingertips caressing him. Bobby was, to put it mildly, a very hands on kind of guy. What he didn't speak of, he showed Jack through simple touches, lingering hugs and chaste kisses to his forehead and cheeks. It was maddening, never quite enough and left him fidgeting with a need he didn't always understand.

Jack exhaled and turned his head, pressing the smallest of kisses to Bobby's fingers. Bobby paused, the moment of silence between them broken only by the sudden explosion overhead.

"Holy fuck," Bobby whispered hoarsely, the both of them badly startled.

Jack held onto him, laughing. He laughed out of relief, the fireworks lighting up the sky above them in fiery pinwheels, sparks and twirls, a dazzling show.

"Sure are pretty this year," Bobby stared up at the bursts of color, the explosions echoing around them.

Jack grinned then. He shifted his weight as best he could against the safety bar and cupped Bobby's cheek, whispering his name. Bobby glanced back down, his response fading under the press of Jack's sticky sweet lips.

Jack smiled, the kiss deepening gradually. In that moment, the Ferris wheel could've started again or fallen apart completely and Jack would have ignored it all, so happy was he to have Bobby returning his kiss.

The wheel shuddered to life and continued its cycle, unnoticed by either of them.

xx


End file.
